reigngamefandomcom-20200215-history
Overview Screen
The Overview Screen shows the majority of Reign's interface. You may also review the detailed In-game Tutorial by resetting it in the Game Settings. Basic Functions Overview Window The Overview Window displays all the vital stats about your nation such as your current income in Money, Metal, and Oil per hour or day. These three resources are produced automatically depending on the structures that you have built. The Overview Window also displays your next extraction time for Uranium. Uranium is available to be collected every 8 hours. It requires you to manually extract it when it becomes available therefore rewarding more active players. Your nation's Culture information is also displayed in the Overview Window. Culture directly affects your nation's morale which can have a huge impact upon your nation's Defense, also displayed on your Overview Window. You may also find your nation's name, flag, current land count and your alliance on the Overview Window. The Reign Inbox feature is also accessed here to allow you to view personal messages from other nations. The Wiki, Forum, Newspaper, and Contact link are all found on the top of the Overview window along with the option to donate to Reign Pro. The Settings Menu is also accessed by the Overview Window. Management Window Your nation has two advisors available in case you have any questions. On the top is the Defense Advisor. He will give you advise by comparing your defense with other nations near your land level. The bottom is the Culture Advisor. She will inform you of how happy the citizens of your country are. You may find more detailed information on Defense and Culture in their respective sections. The Management Window also provides you with a link to making Executive Orders as well as the access to the World Market. Resource Bar The Resource Bar allow you to view exactly how much resource your nation currently have. There are eight different type of Resources in Reign. Structures Window The Structures Window allows you to build or sell different structures for your country. Make sure that you are familiar with the Land and Power requirement of each structure. When you sell a structure, it will only refund you with half the money you originally used to build it. Units Window The Units Window is similar to the structure window. It displays the different military Units that your country currently possesses. Units can be sold for half their original price just like structures. Production Queue The Production Queue displays the time it takes for your nation to finish constructing your Units or Structures. World/Cache Log The World Log displays messages of what other nations might be doing. Some of the activities may be hidden while others will show the name of the other nations performing said activity. The Cache Log is a feature that is only available once you are part of an Alliance. It will show the activities of your alliance's Cache. Chat Box Reign has its own built in chat feature. You may talk freely to anyone you wish in the World Chat as well as go to your Alliance Chat for private conversations if you are part of an Alliance. Leader Board The Leader Board displays all the nations currently in a world as well as all the Alliances currently active in the world. This is where you can execute export or attack orders on other nations. Info Box The Info Box contains information on the current round's progress (start/end time). It also contains a small lottery feature in which each player is able to guess a number for a chance to win Pokemons that will be collectable on a player's profile page.